1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highway vehicle towing system, which uses a towing tractor to move on a highway along a light railroad track, thereby towing a car. The towing tractor obtains power supply from a power plant through the light railroad track for charging the battery of the car being towed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of industry, discharged gas from vehicles and factories cause severe air pollution, threatening our health, our environment and our quality of life. Many vehicle manufacturers keep designing hybrid cars, electric cars and other cars that consume less fuel gas. A hybrid car combines a conventional internal combustion engine propulsion system with an electric propulsion system. The most common form of hybrid car is a car driven by a gasoline internal combustion engine and electric motors powered by batteries. A hybrid car reduces fuel gas consumption. However, the gasoline internal combustion engine of a hybrid car still discharges waste gas during operation. For a long distance travel, a hybrid car will still consume a big amount of fuel gas.
Further, many electric cars are known using batteries to power motors. An electric car can travel for a distance about 160˜180 kms when the batteries are fully charged once. This range cannot satisfy the demand. In consequence, an electric car is not suitable for a long distance traveling. When driving a hybrid car or electric car down a highway or freeway, the driver may have to charge the batteries of the car before reaching the destination.